Love is Blind
by blueframe
Summary: cinta tak selamanya indah...


**Love is Blind**

Disclaimer: Alice Nine- PSC- (cerita terinspirasi saat author melihat mv Jo Eun yg berjudul Sad love song)

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI

Pair : Tora X Saga, Saga X Shou

**SAGA POV**

Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang paling indah untukku. Hari yang seharusnya membuatku menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia, bagaimana tidak, hari ini aku akan mengikrarkan cintaku dengan Shou. Hari ini aku dan Shou akan diresmikan dalam suatu ikatan suci, yaitu pernikahan.

"bagaimana penampilanku?" ujar Shou sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kulepaskan lengan Shou dari bahuku, kemudian aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan segera berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "kau sempurna, seperti biasanya.." ujarku sambil membetulkan ikatan dasi Shou.

"aku sudah tau kau akan berkata seperti itu Saga.." ujar shou sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

Kubenamkan wajahku di dada Shou. Shou segera memelukku erat. Air mata menetes dari kedua belah pipiku. "aku mencintaimu, Saga.." ujar Shou sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Aku menatap wajah Shou dengan air mata masih berlinang dari kedua belah mataku. "aku juga.." ujarku sambil menunduk kemudian menangis sampai bahuku bergetar hebat. Melihatku demikian Shou segera mengusap punggungku kemudian menarikku kembali dalam pelukannya.

"kumohon…jangan menangis…kumohon.." ujar Shou.

Setelah tangisaku reda, shou segera menarik tanganku untuk segera masuk ke aula, tempat upacara pernikahan akan berlangsung. Selama perjalanan Shou tak mau melepaskan tanganku barang sebentar sampai bisa kurasakan keringat mulai membasahi tangannya. Aku tahu dia sangat gugup hari ini. Sesampainya di dalam aula, para tamu segera bertepuk tangan menyambut kami. Kerabat Shou segera menghampiri kami untuk memberikan selamat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat mereka memberiku ucapan selamat karena menurut mereka aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasih Shou.

"apa kedua mempelai sudah siap untuk diambil gambarnya?" ujar seorang lelaki tua yang sepertinya adalah seorang fotographer.

Shou segera menarik tanganku untuk segera menghampiri fotographer tersebut. Fotographer tersebut segera tersenyum dan menyuruhku dan shou untuk duduk segera duduk di pelaminan yang berhiaskan bunga mawar putih. Aku kemudian segera duduk di sebelah Shou dan segera memasang senyum di wajahku ketika fotographer tersebut memberikan aba-aba 1-2-3. Aku tersenyum simpul. Para tamu bersorak riuh agar aku dan Shou berpose lebih mesra. Shou tersenyum kemudian mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Shou mengajakku agar berdiri kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Saat aku hendak mengalungkan lenganku di leher Shou aku melihat sosok yang selalu kunantikan, sosok tegap, berambut hitam, dan bermata tajam. Segera kuurangkan niatku untuk menerima kecupan Shou. Aku segera mendorong Shou dan para tamu segera menyorakiku karena aku terlalu malu-malu. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah orang yang membuat perasaanku tidak tenang itu, 'tora-kun…mau apa kau ke sini?' batinku.

Shou yang sedikit kecewa karena aku menolak kecupannya segera saja menarikku ke arah altar tempat dimana nantinya aku dan Shou akan saling berikrar. Saat sedang berjalan menuju altar aku bisa merasakan kalau Tora sedang memperhatikanku. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya dan benar dugaanku, ia memang sedang memperhatikanku sambil sesekali tersenyum sedih menatapku. Senyumannya membuat hatiku menjadi tak nyaman. Hatiku bagai teriris pilu melihat senyumnya yang seperti itu. Saat tiba di depan altar, tepuk tangan para tamu kembali memenuhi ruangan.

**TORA POV**

Hari ini aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk orang yang sangat kucintai, Saga. Telah kusulap kebun belakang rumahku menjadi tempat yang sangat indah. Setiap sudut kebun kuletakkan lilin serta lampion-lampion besar berbentuk hati. Di tengah kebun telah kubuat sebuah panggung yang kusebut sebagai altar mini karena nantinya aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Saga tepat di atasnya. Altar mini itu telah kuhias dengan cantik, alasnya adalah karpet beerwarna merah dan tepat di tengahnya kubuat pola hati dengan menggunakan bunga mawar putih. Aku yakin Saga akan bahagia menerima kejutan ini dariku.

"DRTT DRTT DRTT" Handphoneku bergetar dengan hebat di saku celanaku. Kulihat Saga yang menelponku. Segera kuangkat.

"Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu.." ujar Saga.

"oke, aku akan segera menjemputmu…" ujarku sambil setengah berlari menuju pintu pagar. Saga segera kupersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"ng, Saga..maukah kau menutup matamu? Sebentar saja.."

"ada apa sih?" Tanya Saga penasaran.

"ayolah…kumohon.."

"hngg, baiklah.." ujar Saga sambil memejamkan mata dengan manisnya.

Aku segera menuntun Saga menuju kebun belakang, begitu sampai di kebun belakang, aku segera menyuruh Saga untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Tora…ini indah sekali.." ujar Saga sambil mendekap mulutnya.

Aku segera menarik tangan Saga yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kebunku agar segera naik ke atas altar mini. Sesampainya di atas altar, Saga mendekap mulutnya kembali.

"T-t-tora…apa ini…ini cantik sekali…" Ujar Saga.

"belum…ini belum seberapa…" Segera kurogoh saku celanaku, dan segera kukeluarkan kotak kecil yang berisi sepasang cincin. "Saga, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?"

Saga kembali mendekap mulutnya, kali ini matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak lama kemudian Saga menangis tersedu-sedu, segera kudekap tubuh kurus Saga erat-erat.

"Saga, aku mencintaimu.." ujarku.

"aku juga…aku sangat mencintaimu…" ujar Saga sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Tiba-tiba saja Salju turun dari langit, seolah memberkati kami berdua. Aku dan Saga saling bertatapan. Segera kudekap saga erat-erat dalam pelukanku. Tak lama kemudian kuangkat wajah Saga dan kukecup bibirnya perlahan. Kami berciuman di bawah guyuran salju dan langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

**SAGA POV**

'apa yang kau lakukan disini Tora? Apa?' batinku.

Shou segera mengikrarkan janji cintanya di hadapan para tamu. Hatiku bagaikan diiris sembilu. Kucoba untuk menahan agar air mataku tak jatuh. Aku tak mungkin menangis dihadapan para tamu, terlebih di hadapan Tora. Hubunganku dan Shou akhirnya telah disahkan dihadapan para tamu. Shou kemudian menggamit tanganku agar mengikutinya keluar Aula untuk segera menuju mobil pengatin yang akan membawa kami honeymoon nantinya. Saat aku berjalan dan melihat sosok Tora, air mata segera menetes dengan derasnya dari kedua belah mataku. Melihatku demikian Tora segera pergi dari hadapanku. Terbayang kembali kenangan-kenanganku dengannya.

_**Saga Memory**_

Aku terbangun ketika Tora meletakkan tanganku yang sebelumnya ada di dadanya ke atas kasur. Tora tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi. Belum sempat aku mengejarnya, Tora sudah keburu pergi. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk ke kamar mandi. Saat hendak masuk ke kamar mandi aku melihat ke sebuah papan kecil berisi note-note dari Tora selama ini. Sepertinya tadi tora menuliskan note baru untukku. Segera kucabut note kecil tersebut dan kubaca "Saga, I love you..aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu barang sebentar, namun ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan hari ini..". membaca note kecil tersebut membuatku tersenyum, "aku juga mencintaimu Tora.." ujarku sambil mengecup note tersebut kemudian menepelkannya kembali ke papan.

Aku berjalan kearah jendela sambil memandangi kebun Tora yang luas. Terbayang olehku saat Tora menyatakan cintanya, kemudian hari-hari dimana aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tora, aku sangat mencintaimu.

Malamnya Tora datang dengan wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mengepak semua barangnya. Aku yang saat itu baru selesai mandi dan masih mengenakan handuk hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah Tora. Aku berusaha menahannya, namun Tora malah menghempaskanku hingga aku terjatuh. Dengan air mata yang berlinang Aku segera mengejar Tora keluar rumah, namun terlambat Tora sudah pergi dengan mobilnya.

Itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatnya. Hari terakhir aku bersamanya. Ia datang membawa cintanya yang besar padaku dan ia menghilang dengan membawa semua cintanya tanpa tersisa. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangisinya.

**TORA POV**

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mataku. Aku merasa penglihatanku semakin memburuk dan aku merasa nyeri dibagian dalam mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang pasti aku merasa ada yang sedang tidak beres dengan mataku. Oleh sebab itu pagi ini aku sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan seorang dokter mata rekomendasi temanku. Aku bangun lebih awal agar tidak diburu pertanyaan oleh Saga, namun aku harus memberitahu padanya bahwa aku akan pergi sebentar. Segera kuambil kertas note dan kutulis perlahan. Mataku kembali buram. Tulisanku makin terlihat samar-samar bahkan aku sempat tidak dapat melihat tulisanku karena mendadak sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Setelah selesai menulis note, aku segera pergi dari rumah dan meluncur ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku segera melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan. Kupikir mataku pasti minus, pasti nantinya aku akan menggunakan kacamata. Namun, pikiranku itu ternyata salah, dokter mendiagnosa kalau aku terkena kanker mata stadium akhir dan tidak lama lagi aku akan mengalami kebutaan dan parahnya ia juga menyebutkan kalau aku tidak segera ditangani aku akan mati. Mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut seketika aku lemas. Segera kupacu mobilku menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah Saga segera menyambutku. Rupanya ia baru saja selesai mandi, sehingga ia masih mengenakan handuk. Air mata hendak keluar dari mataku, namun kutahan agar tak menangis di depannya. Segera aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah aku harus segera pergi meninggalkan Saga. Aku tak mungkin hidup bersamanya. Aku tak mau membuatnya bersedih dengan melihat kematianku. Oleh sebab itu segera kukemasi barang-barangku. Lebih baik aku menyakitinya sekarang daripada harus melihatnya meratapi kematianku. Saga menangis ketika aku mendorongnya agar menyingkir dan memberiku jalan. Ia segera keluar untuk menghalangiku, namun aku sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacu kendaraanku. Dari kaca spion aku melihat Saga jatuh terduduk sambil menangis, tak jauh berbeda denganku yang juga menangis keras di dalam mobil. Saga maafkan aku…aku mencintaimu..berbahagialah.

**SAGA POV**

Aku yang melihat Tora pergi tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran aku segera berlari keluar aula seperti orang kesetanan. aku berlari dan menyusul Tora. Dengan napas yang memburu akhirnya aku berhasil menyusul Tora. Tora saat itu sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan, kemudian tora menatapku. Tatapan Tora padaku nampak kosong.

"Ayo, Pico…" ujar Tora seperti orang yang tidak menyadari kalau disebelahnya ada orang lain.

Aku bingung melihat tingkah Tora. Kemudian Tora berjalan melewatiku sambil menuntun seekor anjing gold retriever. Aku baru memahami apa yang terjadi terhadap Tora. Seketika kakiku lemas dan aku jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan seperti orang yang tak tahu arah.

"Saga! Saga!" terdengar suara Shou yang khas.

Tak lama kemudian Shou datang menghampiriku kemudian mengajakku untuk berdiri.

"kau kenapa Saga?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya bisa menangisi kepergian Tora.

6 Bulan Kemudian…

"Ditemukan sesosok mayat laki-laki tanpa identitas di atas makam orang yang bernama Tora..mayat tersebut diperkiran bunuh diri karena disampingnya terdapat sebuah botol yang diduga berisi racun mematikan. Di samping tubuh mayat tersebut di temukan sebuah buku yang diduga adalah milik korban, sekian laporan langsung dari tempat kejadian.."


End file.
